Tradition
by spellmynameright
Summary: Both housewives, happily married, or so people think. A story of experimentation and opening your eyes to change and true love, no matter the circumstances. Rated T for precaution.
1. PROLOGUE

Hi guys, new story from me. Sorry I haven't written a lot lately, been busy and actually too tired to do anything other than work and sleep so this is my new spare time hobby. Hope you like it, this is just the prologue, so the first chapter will be right around the corner.

Give me a chance :)

* * *

><p>The sun shone through her bedroom window, causing a warm yellow light to hit her eyes as she rolled towards the two warm bodies that graced her bed. She had come through a lot to get to a point where she was happy and in love, and right now, that's exactly how she was. Stroking her hand along the smaller occupants back, she hears a small sigh come from the mouth of her lover.<p>

"San, baby, go back to sleep." She heard in a soft voice and closed her eyes, laying her head back down on her pillow.

"Yeah mommy, go to sleep…"

The small giggle that she heard from the small girl in between them brought a tear to her eye.

_Blissfully_ happy. Check.


	2. Chapter 1

First Chapter - Let me know what you think. I'm kind of scared it goes a little too quickly, but we'll see how it all pans out in the end.

* * *

><p>Her sleep was disturbed, as it was every morning, by the loud alarm sound and the even louder sound of her husband grunting and slamming a fist down on to the clock sat on the nightstand by their bed. That of course was followed by the loud cry from the other room, the shrill cry that Santana hated, that meant her daughter had woken up prematurely.<p>

"Do you always have to be so goddamn loud?" She shouted at her husband, huffing and pulling herself abruptly out of bed.

"Well since you turned into the laziest fucking bitch in the world and don't wake up before me and make me breakfast anymore, I actually have to have a proper alarm clock. Go and shut your bitch of a daughter up and make me a coffee, I've got a long day at the office today…"

"Funny that, pretty sure you made her too, and don't you dare swear in front of her, she gets enough of our fighting as it is, I'd rather not she catch on to your filthy mouth as well." Santana stormed through to her daughter's room.

The shrill cries carried on as she pulled the girl in to her embrace, folding her up into her arms.

"It's ok Calîope, its just Daddy, he's just not woken up properly yet. Come on baby, shh." Santana rocked the girl in her arms, stroking her long dark hair as the crying turned to sobs. It broke her heart to feel the little girl shake with sobs.

"It's ok beautiful, come on, lets go get you dressed and ready for the day yeah?" She carried her through to her closet and pulled out a smart pink poodle skirted dress, with matching white soft shoes.

"You are going to be a little stunner today aren't you! People are coming to see the horses today, you are going to help me show them how beautiful they are!" Calîope nodded shyly before wriggling out of her mother's arms and running through to the bathroom, grabbing her favourite bath toy and waiting for her mother to come through and run her a bath.

As the water ran, Santana held her daughter on her lap, bouncing her along to the sound of her humming, trying to block out the noises of her husband clanging around in the kitchen, obviously trying to make himself something to eat for work. Then the noises stopped…

"This is the reason you shouldn't work Santana! You work for me! You should be serving me my breakfast!" She heard him shout, and then the shouting turned to expletives.

"There best be dinner on the table when I get home! Ungrateful bitch!" And with a slam of the front door he was gone.

With a wince, Santana sighed and reached over to place her daughter in the now full bath.

"I'm sorry you have to hear this stuff baby, Daddy hasn't been too happy lately has he?"

* * *

><p>As 11'o'clock hit, Santana's doorbell rang, and Calî rushed to the front door, eagerly jumping up and down for her mother to answer it. As Santana pulled the door open she was met by a group of Children all around Calîope's age and some a little older, all followed by their mothers. Santana greeted them all together, gathering them into the house, helping them remove shoes and piling them up by the side of her under the stairs closet. The mothers said their goodbye's and they all followed her into the study, where the table was set up with books and colouring pencils for them to get creative.<p>

"Calî, did you wanna be a good girl and go and grab the radio from the other room?" Santana requested placing a soft kiss on the small girls head before giving her a gentle push towards the kitchen. "Now children, I know this doesn't look like what we we're doing last week, but this week I thought we'd explore music and colour! So when Calî comes back with the radio, I want you to listen to the song and then draw what you think the music sounds like… can you do that?" She heard a lot of mumbling and one young boy put up his hand…

"Jacob?"

"Mrs Lopez, how are we supposed to do that? Music is sound right? You taught us that. So how can we draw something we can only hear?"

"Well Jacob sometimes it's easy for people to do that, following the beat of the song or the melody, drawing lines and colour. Some people, some really smart creative people, can see colour in their eyes when they listen to music. That's why some famous artists use a certain colour, to create the mood – so just do your best ok? You might be one of those people." Calîope ran through to the room again, struggling to hold the quite large radio in her hands, and her mother helped by taking it from her and getting her to sit down.

"Ok, so this type of music…" Santana switched on the radio, "this is called classical music, made up of violins, cellos, lots of brass instruments like trumpets and saxophones. It's usually quite slow, building up to big finish. Show me what you can do ok?"

The children nodded and some started to scribble down as soon as they heard the drums kick in. Santana smiled, she love what she did sometimes, helping children with early studies was a love of hers indefinitely. Walking around the room quietly she noticed lots of colours, lots of energy.

Her interests were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. Wondering whom it could be her eyebrows furrowed before she headed to the door. Pulling the door open with a quick full swing, she caught her breath quickly as she lost her voice. A vision of classic beauty stood at her door, perfectly styled blonde hair, shining blue eyes. A baby blue dress graced her body and some perfectly dainty white shoes covered her feet.

"Uhh."

"Hello." The woman whispered.

"Wow, uh, hello. Can I help?" Santana gained some confidence, pulling open the door fully.

"Are you Mrs. Lopez? The home teacher? I saw the advert in the local grocery… I hope you don't mind me popping around."

"Yes, yeah I am, and that's no problem. Are you interested in the program for your son or daughter?"

"Actually, this is kind of embarrassing, I was wondering if you teach older people as well? I know it's obviously a children's programme, but you obviously have quite a lot of experience and knowledge."

"Well I'm not sure, I could do. I'll tell you what; did you want to come in for a minute? I just need to check on the children, you are welcome to go and sit in the kitchen and we can have a proper talk about this. It is you I'd be teaching I assume?" Santana motioned her to come in. She got a shy nod back from the pretty blonde on her doorstep.

"Oh if it's not a bother, that's great." The woman answered, pulling the strap of her bag over her shoulder further and entering the house, letting Santana close the door behind her.

"Sorry, I never asked your name?"

"Oh I'm Brittany, Brittany Pierce."

"Santana."

Santana smiled before motioning with her head for Brittany to follow her, into the room where all the children were colouring still. She walked around the table once as she noticed Brittany's eyes light up as she noticed what the children were doing, a smile lifted on to her face as she reached over to turn the radio down a little.

"Ok everyone! Times up! Let's see what you've got! Everyone pass their pictures along to me ok? Then we'll get my new friend to guess what kind of music we were listening to alright?" Santana gathered the pictures that they had passed down and grabbed some drawing pins, pinning each picture to the wall in front of them.

"Ok everyone this is Brittany! Say hello!" She got a chorus of 'Hello Brittany' back. "Brittany, what do you think?"

"Well, I think they are _all_ amazing, nice one you guys!" She gave a sheepish smile as she played along with the children's excitement. "Ok, so I have to guess what kind of music you were listening to… Hmm. Well there is lots of wavy lines, and then big explosions of colour. So, big band? Percussion?" She looked over at Santana with a hopeful look in her eyes. Santana scrunched up her nose.

"Almost actually, it was classical. Well done! Now next song! Calî, can you do the honours please? Also, come here for a bit baby?" Calî climbed down from her chair and ran over to her mother, gazing up with a hopeful look in her eyes, one that made Santana's heart swell. She gathered her up in her arms, sitting her on her hip.

"Do you think you can hold fort for me? You know what to do right? I'll be about 10 minutes, just change the song if it finishes ok? You think you can do that for Momma?" Calî nodded eagerly before wriggling out of her mother's arms and back on to her seat next to the radio.

* * *

><p>"So Brittany, what exactly did you want me to teach you? At the moment the most I'm doing is art and Music, I'm not sure what I can help you with."<p>

"I'm having trouble finding work. I need some small skills, like writing and some math and defiantly spelling, that's tricky." She listed off with wittiness, watching as a smile grew on to Santana's face.

"Do you have a husband Ms Pierce?"

"N-no, no I don't. I need money, and I think the only way I'm going to earn any is by learning again." Santana nodded, a little bit suspicious of the slip up at the start.

"Well I can see what I can do, I only have the children 3 times a week, so maybe like a Friday lunchtime?"

"That'd be perfect. Thank you Santana…I mean Mrs. Lopez, I really don't know what I'd do without you. I saw that ad in the paper, so I thought I'd give it a shot .I'm so glad I did now."

"It's really no problem. I look forward to seeing you at the end of the week." Santana led her out, shaking her hand a little. She watched as she walked off down the road. "Definitely looking forward to it…" She whispered.

"Momma! The music keeps being the same!" Calî shouted at her mother, shaking on the skirt of her dress with vigour.

"Ok baby! Ok! Not so loud ok? Let Momma go and find some records from upstairs, go in and tell everyone to hold their horses, I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>As Brittany arrived back home she could smell the alcohol already, and the cigar smoke that wafted through the house completely covered up her sweet smelling perfume. She opened some windows in the hallway, and walked through to the living room, spotting her husband right away, slumped in his armchair, reading the newspaper with a glass of scotch in his hand.<p>

"Why aren't you working today Finn? I thought you said you had some big case to crack. Something to do with a robbery?"

"Mind your own business woman, I told you this morning, I have a day off today. Now shut your trap and make me some food, I'm hungry." Brittany dropped her head and wandered off to the kitchen opening every window on her way.

"Why do you keep opening windows? It's winter outside, it's not fucking summer! I'm the one paying for coal in the house, we're running out already and I only bought a bag last week."

"It's because just for once Finn, I'd like to smell like a woman?" She gasped in shock when she turned around to Finn walking towards her. More like stumble, almost spilling scotch on to the tiled floor.

"And why do you want to smell like a woman? Trying to impress someone? Why would you need to do that? You're mine, and even if you weren't, who'd take a single look at you? Ugly bitch." Finn swung for her, striking her on the side of her face and sending her flying back into the stove, her hand catching the flame and singing her skin. She cried out a little, holding onto the burnt finger tightly, as if to stop the pain.

"I want to smell nice for you. You're the only one for me, I promise!" Brittany gasped as he moved even closer. The strong smell of cheap scotch escaped his mouth on to her face, the warmth of his breath making her shudder.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"I said prove it, Brittany. Or are you deaf as well as dumb?" Brittany shook her head timidly.

"What are you waiting for Brittany? Show me you love me!" Finn pushed once more, shoving his tongue into her mouth and forcing her hands behind her back.

"I do love you!" It came out muffled; his lips now pressed to her cheek, letting her speak. "I- I'm pregnant! I'm carrying your baby!"

"You're lying to me!" Another slap, another scream. "Don't lie to me Brittany!" He grabbed on to her wrist, dragging her through to the living room and shoving her down on to the couch, pinning her down with his body. Wrestling to pull her dress up with his cold dirty hands, she whimpered, unable to react at all. His hands felt greasy and cold, like they didn't belong. Shoving his hand into her pantyhose, she tried to wriggle free, but he caught her again, striking her face once more and digging his fingers into her thighs.

"Please stop…" She whispered.

"You love me right? If you love me… show me you love me. Stop fighting Brittany, I'm your husband, provide me with my rights as a husband…" Finn slurred, snagging a hole in Brittany's pantyhose as he reached for her panties.

And then nothing. A weight fell on to Brittany, crushing her body, pushing her even further into the couch, but the sound of a snore and evened out breathing meant that he had passed out. Brittany let out a breath of relief, carefully pulling his hand out of her pantyhose and sliding out from beneath him.

* * *

><p>Brittany pulled her snagged pantyhose off her legs, throwing them towards the trash in the corner of her room. She called it her room now; he always passed out downstairs anyway. She pulled the blue dress over her head, placing it on the edge of her bed to be washed, and it smelt like smoke already. She had been in the house a little under half an hour. This always happened.<p>

As she passed the mirror to walk to the bathroom, she stopped. Bruise marks already. He was rough that's for sure, but instant bruises, that's a first. There was a very visible hand mark gracing the left side of her ribs and a small group of bruises gathered on her stomach where he had obviously pushed her down. She sighed, another week covered in make-up. She had only just got rid of the old ones.

She stripped down to get into the shower, the warmth cascading over her body, her skin free of smoke and that damned scotch smell.

* * *

><p>"Hello. Lopez Residents?"<p>

"Hi.. Santana, it's Brittany. Pierce, you spoke to me earlier?"

"Brittany? Are you ok? You're talking a little quietly."

"Oh yeah, I'm ok.. My- h- my brother is sleeping, he's a light sleeper, and I'd rather not wake him."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. I was just wondering if you'd be able to help me with something? I found a shop that was advertising for a job, and they want someone to be able to handle customers and do math and.. Could I come over sooner? I'm not sure how long that job is going to be there."

"What are you up to tonight?"

"What?"

"Well my husband is away for the night, apparently he had to work late. You're very welcome to come over later? Say seven. I can make you some dinner as well."

"Oh, you shouldn't do that..."

"I want to Brittany. We've got to get to know each other. We'll be working closely together for some time, I'd like you to be comfortable with me."

"Seven it is. See you then."

* * *

><p>Seven o clock rolled around quicker than Santana had ever imagined and she was nervous. Nervous in a way she had never been before. Like when her favourite song came on the radio or when Calîope learned a new word, or she got something that she had been teaching her for a while. Those kinds of nervous, where she knew good things were going to come from it.<p>

The doorbell rang out through the quiet house.

"Can I get it Momma? Is it Miss Brittany?" Santana nodded, walking along with her running daughter. She reached for the door and pulled it open, seeing Brittany standing there again took her breath away. She had 'met' this woman twice now, and hardly even met. But both times that had happened.

"Miss Brittany!" Calî shouted, and then slapped her hand over her mouth before turning to her mother with an apologetic look. Santana just laughed quietly and opened the door a little wider and letting Brittany come into the house.

"Dinner is almost ready, you are welcome to go through to the sitting room with Calî, she's doing some drawings for Momma, aren't you sweetie? I'll call you both when it's ready ok?" Calîope took Brittany's hand in hers and dragged her through to her table of drawings.

"Sit with me!" She said excitedly, bouncing down on to the couch, tapping the seat beside her. "Did you want to see my drawings Miss Brittany? Did you?"

"This is Momma." She held up a stick person with a red dress on and long brown hair. "This is Momma and me… This is Momma and Daddy."

"This is you Miss Brittany! Look I drawed you! Do you like it?"

"It's drew baby, it's I drew you, but that's a gorgeous picture! I think you should let Brittany take that home don't you?" Santana explained, walking in to the sitting room with a tea towel in her hand. "Dinners ready you two. Brittany I hope you like cottage pie, I don't have much left. Apparently I have to go shopping soon." She laughed, motioning both of the girls into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Pouring the last of the red wine in to Brittany's glass Santana sat back in her position on the couch, watching Brittany gaze around the room.<p>

"This is a lovely place you've got here. Very impressive."

"Yeah, can't say it's been easy living here though, things are expensive these days."

"Is that why you teach the children?"

"Oh! No, I don't charge for that. That's my escape from the real world. They brighten up my day; I don't think I'd be any good without them. They want to learn, mother's want to work; I have a way out. That way I can include Calîope in the teaching as well. It's like an early learning course, before they can go to a proper school, they can learn to basics, a head start so to speak."

"That's really quite noble of you. Taking time out of your day to teach other children beside your own? I'm pretty impressed with you Miss Lopez." Santana noticed the slip up in her name, but didn't mention it. The use of Miss sent her hormones haywire. What was this girl doing to her?

As she finished down the last of her wine, Brittany stood up, Santana following her out to the hallway. She pulled her coat around her shoulders, buttoning up the front.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to get home ok? I can drive you if you want?"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm right down the road." She turned to Santana. "Well, goodnight then. I'll see you Friday?" Santana nodded and reached out her hand for Brittany to shake but instead, Brittany pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much." She whispered, her warm breath grazing the shell of Santana's ear, causing her legs to go to jelly.

"Oh it's really no bother… See you Friday." Santana waved her off as she wandered off into the darkness.

As she turned back, shutting the door behind her. She breathed out a sigh of relief, turned off all of the lights downstairs and made her way up to her bedroom. On her way there she tiptoed quietly into her daughters room. As she kneeled down beside the bed to kiss her daughter's head, she heard a shuffle and then a quiet voice filled the dark room.

"I like Miss Brittany Momma.."

"Me too honey, you go to sleep now beautiful."

"I like Miss Brittany more than Daddy Momma, is that bad?" Santana let out a sob in surprise and kissed her daughter's head once more before walking out of the room. Leaning back against the now closed door, Santana broke down.

"_Me too baby, me too…"_


End file.
